


germination

by orca_mandaeru



Series: nct rarepair hell [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Fates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: All of the other minor gods wondered why Jungwoo, with his sweet smiles and flowers dotting his path, was so greatly favored by Athena. But Sicheng knew.





	germination

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of short oneshots for nct ships with under 100 works in the ao3 tag!

Of course it had to be Jungwoo, standing there across from this mortal man. 

Jungwoo, with his healing hands and sharp smile, standing over this poor soul whose fate was, in a way, in Sicheng's hands. 

Sicheng ignores the brilliant smile directed at him and steps forward, giving barely a glance to the crumpled body on the ground between them. "Let him go, Jungwoo. He can't escape fate." 

Jungwoo looks fondly down at the man, whose wounds are slowly knitting together as small wildflowers bloom around him. "But he's so sweet, Sichengie. And his offerings to me are so good. I can't let that go unrewarded, can I?" 

Sicheng stands unmoving. To be honest, he doesn't know what to do. He never does around Jungwoo. All of the other minor gods wondered why Jungwoo, with his sweet smiles and flowers dotting his path, was so greatly favored by Athena. But Sicheng knew, and oh, it was frustrating. 

Jungwoo stepps over the fully-healed mortal, now inches away from Sicheng. Too close, close enough to feel the immortal warmth of his skin. "Go away from here and tell your lovely mistresses who sent you back." 

Sicheng can't help but lower his eyes, and he knows he's lost to Jungwoo yet again. Jungwoo looks harmless, but his power is almost too great for a minor god. Yet Sicheng can't feel angry, only defeated and lost, as he has for thousands of years. Not even the Olympians dare to toy with the Fates, and here this insignificant minor god is doing just that. There’s nothing else for him to say, so he simply disappears out of the mortal world, Jungwoo's triumphant smile haunting behind his eyelids. 

Then he’s back in the presence of immeasurable power that not even gods can reverse, the Fates. They barely look up from their work, as usual, leaving Sicheng kneeling down and waiting for them to acknowledge him. Lechesis' eyes flicker to him, impossible face unreadable. "I was unsuccessful," he grits out. 

Clotho hums, the sound reminiscent of a thousand bees buzzing in space. Atropos looks up right as she snips the thread in her hand. They make no acknowledgement of his existence for the next twenty minutes, before Lechesis murmurs, the sound like old paper rustling, "We have no tasks for you at this moment." 

Nothing, because he's useless, this job created for him just because Aphrodite had a momentary fancy for a mortal with a tragic love life. He knows this, knows he has no purpose with this unwanted immortality. "I understand," he says, voice thick, teleporting out of there as quickly as possible. 

He isn't paying attention to where he's going, ends up on a sweet-smelling hill in the mortal realm with a quaint little cottage. He’s never been here before, but he hasn't been many places. None of the other minor gods want to have anything to do with him, too afraid of their tenuous fate, clinging to their immortality as tight as possible. Sicheng sighs and sits on the hill, staring down at the suspiciously familiar wildflowers. Where has he seen them before? 

"So how'd it go?" It's Jungwoo again, of course it is. Sicheng keeps his head down, refusing to endure any more soft-voiced taunting from the bane of his existence. 

"Enough," Sicheng gets out, embarrassed to hear the waver in his voice. 

Jungwoo crouches down to meet his eyes, a unusually serious expression on his face. “Why don't you come in and have a chat with me, Sicheng?" he says, holding out a hand palm-up. 

Sicheng stares at it for a second before tentatively taking it. What does he have to lose? 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send ships or prompts on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/orca_mandaeru)  
> or  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
